percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Liberation
We were being pushed back over French soil, back to the French side of the Ardennes. The Enemy demigods were powerful and had more energy resource and more reserved than we had. They pushed, parried and powered their way through the French Border. "What now?!" Connor shouted as he deflected a shadow ball casted from a child of Hecate. "CARIN! JASON! SARAH! KIERAN! CASSIE! BEHIND HERE!" Karen shouted and we all dived behind a boulder, which Josef, Son of Khione blasted with Ice. "We have to use the elements against them, it's our only plan. Jason, we need you airbourne and connect with whatever air you can get around, Kieran, use the liquid from the ice and form more soldiers for our side, ASAP, The Hephaestus children will use fire to barricade the opposition and the Demeter children will use the earth as an offence. Carin, use the gems under the earth to come up and distract the Nazi forces, ok. 1...2...3 BREAK!" Karen shouted and we ran, passing on the plan. Jason took flight and began whipping up whirlwinds and decided to pick out some enemies with lightning. Kieran and Maura transformed the ice into around 60 to 70 water soldiers who began protecting our forces and battled ahead. The Demeter kids were throwing wheat seeds on the ground and used the vines to whip, strangle and trap the enemy soldiers. The Hephaestus guys helped us the most, they created rings of fire around the opposing demigods, which was extra protected with solar magic which Darragh Cosgrove supplied. An axe whizzed past my face as one of the enemy demigods burned himself trying to escape his blistering prison. Josef found that none of his Ice magic was working as the flames were too hot to let the ice catch due to the solar charms. We bypassed them, and went a few miles past the German border and set up camp on a ridge. The Demeter kids made bread and Sarah Devine and her sibling wove bedclothes for us to keep warm. Darragh and his siblings sang some songs and lifted spirits. Our fire died out as we decided to fall asleep, the nightsky twinkling down on us. As the night went by, everyone woke to startling dreans about Ogres, Giants, Hellhounds and digested Immortals. We just got up, extinguished out remaining flames and trudged in to North Austria to find some of our troops and water troops wounded, incapacitated or dead roadside. We heard the voices of Josef and his demigod squard the far side of the Ardennes, coming closer and closer, so we raced on. "Will we leave them?" Carin, Daughter of Hades said, maybe sensing their auras. "We have to leave them Carin, or we will end up where they are, dead roadside" Kieran said and put his arm around his cousins shoulder. We forged ahead, rain hitting us hard, hailstones even worse, but we kept moving. Little opposition we faced in Austria, but what we met wasn't easy to defeat in the weather conditions Austria provided. Marching through Linz and hearing both cheers and insults being slung at our troops as we marched through was unsettling. We found a n anti-Mazi refugee camp and used their telepgraph system to message the U.S troops to meet us in Austria. We searched nearby cities and rescued survivors by being rid of Nazi Control. The survivors were greatful and promised to oppose the reinstation of Nazi powers in their cities and villages. We bunked in an Anti-Nazi Camp in Linz and waited for the U.S Army. We hoped the Soviets would pull through and get the East flank, we needed all the forces we could manage. We waited around the refugee camp. I walked around the food court and recognised a familiar face. I walked over and she looked straight at me, I recognised blonde hair, laced with rose petals. I bowed. "Lady Persephone" I said, as the Queen of the Underworld smiled down on me. "Rise, hero. I have a very important message to convey" The Spring Goddess said, her essence smelled like freshly mown grass and peppermint. This was her time with her mom, Demeter. The look on her stern, but radiant face explained it all, we were in for blood. If we had an Olympian soldier with us, I knew we would have hope. For now, I have a Goddess of Flowers. Category:Ersason219 Category:WWD